Rohan
Rohan is the land of the Rohirrim and the featured area in the Riders of Rohan expansion. The official site describes the region as follows: Discover LOTRO's largest landscape yet – nearly twice as large as Moria! Join with the Rohirrim and ride across the sprawling plains of Eastern Rohan. Raise high your sword to fight for honor and glory in the name of Théoden King! Experience hundreds of new quests, earn new favor, get new gear, achieve new deeds and more! Regions 'Eastwall' In recent days, the region of the East Wall has become overrun with Orcs and Uruks, far more than one would expect in such a remote area. Rohirrim from the Wold have arrived to deal with the incursion but have found evidence of a great battle in a glade not far from the ancient seat of seeing, Amon Hen. The East Wall region is dominated by rugged, stony hills and bony forests. Along its eastern edge flows the river Anduin on its way to the lake of Nen Hithoel and the thunderous Falls of Rauros. To either side of the falls, one may find the twin peaks of Amon Lhaw and Amon Hen and their ancient ruins, all but forgotten. Along the northern edge of East Wall, where the Great River flows south, stand the great Argonath marking the once-northern border of Gondor. The great statues were carved in the likenesses of the brothers Isildur and Anárion, the first kings of Gondor. Regions-eastwall-screenshot en.png Eastwall 04.jpg Eastwall 03.jpg Eastwall 02.jpg Eastwall 01.jpg Eastwall 00.jpg 'The Wold' Rohan’s northernmost border march, the Wold is all but cut off from the capital at Edoras but its men are no less loyal for it. Beset on all sides by enemies, Orcs massing to the west and Easterlings crossing the Anduin to the east, the Rohirrim of the North-march refuse to abandon their watch even when ordered. Should they leave, who then will hold back the tide of their foes? An expanse of rolling hills covered in tall grasses that wither in the dry earth, the Wold marks the northernmost border march of Rohan. The men of the North-march are amongst the most rugged, yet unwaveringly faithful Riders. Their leader, Aldor Harding, would give his life to save Rohan from its enemies and believes it is fated for him to do so. regions-the-wold-screenshot_en.png Wold 02.jpg Wold 01.jpg Wold 00.jpg 'Norcrofts' Travel to the Norcrofts, where the idyllic rolling plains disguise a land in turmoil. Uruk-hai from Isengard and Orcs from Mordor raid the grazing lands, burning and pillaging as they go. Rohirrim from the village of Cliving strive to keep their lands safe but the brutal raiders have proven themselves eerily elusive. The green plains of the Norcrofts are the grassy, expansive heart of Rohan. Its tall grasses ripple and swell in the wind like a great, green sea. The prime grazing lands of Rohan, the Norcrofts were once frequented by the mearas but they seem to have vanished of late. The people believe that these noble horses will return during a time of great need. regions-norcrofts-screenshot_en.png Norcrofts 02.jpg Norcrofts 01.jpg Norcrofts 00.jpg 'Sutcrofts' Even the quiet farmlands of the Sutcrofts are not beyond the reach of the enemy. The current lord, Fastred, came to power when an orkish arrow felled his father. Despite having been ordered to withdraw from his lands by Éomer, he refuses to leave his lands until it has been purged of all Orc-kind. Underground streams keep the fields of the Sucrofts rich and green. Its dark, soft soil gives rise to growths of wildflowers and stands of maple and elm amongst the rolling grasses. Though the Sutcrofts is the region least affected by recent invasions, it has a long history of orkish troubles. Éomund, father of Éomer, was slain in an Orkish ambush in the Sutcrofts near the East Wall. regions-sutcrofts-screenshot_en.png Sutcrofts 02.jpg Sutcrofts 01.jpg Sutcrofts 00.jpg 'Entwash Vale' Already a thinly-populated area, the strongholds of the Entwash Vale are now only guarded by a few Rohirrim as the residents flee west at Éomer’s command. Orcs have taken advantage of the weakened defences, burning huts and preparing for the eventual sieges of the region’s two keeps: Thornhope and Eaworth. The most diverse landscape in all of the eastern plains, the Entwash Vale ranges from stony knolls in the north to thick, reed-filled marshes in the south. As the vale abuts the Forest of Fangorn, the people who live here have a strong tradition of tales about wood-giants though no living man can claim to have seen one. regions-entwash-vale-screenshot_en.png entwash_vale_02.jpg entwash_vale_01.jpg entwash_vale_00.jpg Eaves of Fangorn The dark, forboding Fangorn Forest has long been a place where only the mad might tread. But in desperate times, one must look for allies in the most unlikely places. The memories and ancient strength sleeping in the dark forest could turn the tide in the battles to come. Fangorn Forest is a dark, shadowed forest with thick boughs which all but block the sunlight above. The trees stand silent, covered in trailing beards of lichen and moss, bearing ragged dead leaves that will not fall. Its eaves, where the trees are sparser, are still dangerous but a careful adventurer may walk there at their own risk. Fangorn Forest is one of the last remaining ancient forests which once covered Middle-earth. It is cousin both to Mirkwood and to the Old Forest in Bree-land. Though the Rohirrim call it the Entwood, no man living believes the Ents to be anything more than myth. regions-eaves-of-fangorn-screenshot_en.png eaves_fangorn_02.jpg Eaves fangorn 01.jpg Eaves fangorn 00.jpg